The present invention relates to a foldable trencher boom assembly which is made in two sections that are hinged together to permit folding for the purpose of decreasing the overall machine length, decreasing the machine height when the trencher boom is in a fully raised transport position, and providing a better distribution of the weight of the boom assembly on the trencher machine.
A conventional trencher machine includes a rearwardly projecting digging boom which is connected to the trencher for pivotal movement in a cantilevered fashion. Transporting conventional digging booms is awkward since these booms substantially increase the overall machine length and height when the digging boom is in its fully raised transport position. Further, since the digging boom is cantilevered, the center of gravity for the trencher machine is higher when the digging boom is in a raised transport position.
Thus, there has been a need for a trencher boom assembly that provides a decrease in overall machine length and height when the trencher boom is in its fully raised transport position and provides for a better distribution of the weight of the boom assembly on the trencher machine.